


【锤基】少年洛基之烦恼

by LinYuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Before everything, M/M, Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 这次想要诠释的是少年时期的初恋情结，那种朦胧又青涩的心境，遂本篇的Thor与Loki尚有不成熟之处。瞩目：Loki从来没有想要真正杀掉Thor。其他：■ 原著向，时间线在雷1之前■ Loki并不知道自己是冰霜巨人，本篇中他是骄傲、别扭又意气风发的小王子■ Thor非常爱他的弟弟■ 阿斯加德人即使死亡，也可以通过从海姆冥界带回的方式复活*





	1. 暗夜之章

密林之中，柴火在火焰的烤灼下哔哔剥剥地响着。数个带着黑色斗篷的人围坐在火堆旁，火光将兜帽的边沿都映照出赤红的颜色。他们用树枝拨弄着火堆，以尼维语细声地交谈着，不过并不难听出言语之中那些诡秘的喜悦。

Loki的喉咙滚动了下，他小心翼翼地拨开点树叶，试图将斜下方的情景看得更清楚一点。

他的靴子踩在粗壮的树干上，轻巧地没有弄出一点儿响动。他想，只要在这里念动一些咒语，再来个高空暗杀，这群阴影中的生物就在没有任何翻盘的机会。

只要他……

“Loki？”一声压低的气音却忽然窜入耳畔。

黑头发的青年立刻回过头，惊怒交加。

他的兄长，Thor，正浑似毫无知觉般蹑手蹑脚地移动过来——自以为蹑手蹑脚地。如果不是Loki用魔法固定住树干，枝叶晃动的莎莎声简直可以立刻引起下方黑衣人们的注意。

这个蠢货！

“你怎么在这里！”Loki忍不住嘶声道。

“担心你啊，我半夜起来就看见你不见了，你爬这么高干什么？”

金头发的青年显然没有搞清楚状况，他的一条腿上甚至还缠着绷带，天知道这个作战神经过分发达的家伙是怎么拖着一条伤腿爬上这么高得树的。但Loki保证自己担心的不是这个，毕竟现在可好，除了要想着怎么消灭底下的那一群，他还得照顾他愚蠢的哥哥！

就在这时，下方那群黑衣人忽然抽动起鼻子，仰起头仿佛在吸嗅着什么。

Loki的眼角余光瞄到这一切，顿时一把捂住Thor的嘴唇将他的兄弟压倒藏身巨树的主干上，竖起一根食指在唇上比了个“嘘”。

幸好他的哥哥是个杰出的战士，Thor立刻安静下来点点头。

树干倾斜的角度让兄弟俩一下子变得很亲近，Loki的手肘压住Thor的胸膛，而Thor鼻腔呼出的温热气息也喷吐于Loki的掌心中，这让年轻的法师手掌有点儿发痒。Loki翠绿色的眼睛瞪向兄长那双海蓝色的，心脏没来由地颤了颤。但他没松手，如果这是个能让Thor安静下来的方法，他并不介意多捂一会儿。

可惜，事与愿违。

就在稍稍宁神后，Thor的视线也可以穿透魔法屏障，年轻冲动的雷神显然也看见了那群诡异的黑衣人，身为阿斯加德的战士他看到得甚至还要更多——

那些别在瘦高黑影腰侧的宝剑，隐藏在兜帽下异常冰冷的眼睛，被魔法铁链拴在篝火边木桩上正流着涎液全身长满黑斑的巨怪，以及不远处栖息在枯枝上的巨隼。那只巨隼只用一只脚爪勾抓树梢，另一只脚爪却始终牢牢抓住一样东西，一样Thor格外熟悉的，已经陪伴他数十年的东西。

“…… Mjolnir！”Thor没忍住低呼。

“在那里。”低沉森冷的忽然男音说，带着某种捕捉到猎物的得意。伴随着他的话音，黑色身影陡然向前冲来，黑影的脚犹如可以吸住世间一切的东西，径直踩住树干直直朝上，拔出腰侧冒着寒光的利刃……

“You are brilliant！”Loki低咒一声，瞬间张开的魔法护壁挡住了黑衣人的攻击。

魔法与宝剑撞击的光晕在夜晚的树林中亮如星辉。

 

事情还要从几日前开始说起——

Thor的登基大典在即，作为他有能力坐稳阿斯加德王者之位的证明，最近数十年间他一直在不断执行Odin指派的各种任务。小到帮助阿斯加德百姓解决日常烦忧，大到率领神域战士前往九界平乱。而今日前往亚尔夫海姆的调停之旅，将是年轻的Thor Odinson面临的最后一个挑战。

亚尔夫海姆的精灵们近期不睦，这在Odin看来是个简单又和平的调停任务，既可以锻炼Thor解决纷争的能力，亦可以积累名望，非常适合作为登基前的最后一次历练。

Thor对此自然不会有什么反对。

Loki在彩虹桥前追上Thor时，他的兄长已经跨上斯莱普尼斯*正准备向目的地进发，金头发的王储显然没料到他的兄弟会出现在这里。

“哦嗨，Loki！”

他的哥哥永远都是一副愚蠢的样子，Loki心中暗哼，脸上却还是一贯温柔微笑的模样：“你不会真的准备一个人执行父王给你的任务吧？”

“难道你有更好的主意？这是继承王位之前我必须完成的使命。”

对，继承王位！他那张自大的嘴就不能有一日不提醒自己，Thor Odinson即将成为阿斯加德的王么？！Loki颇为怨愤地想道。但黑头发的神域青年深吸一口气，压下越发纷乱的思绪，他昂起脸：“我可不认为你有足够的好口才，能够帮助洛斯瑞恩与塔蓝重归于好。”

他说的是亚尔夫海姆*的两个精灵族的名字。

对于Loki的博闻，Thor难免惊诧：“你知道的可真多，brother。”

这话没来由地让年轻的法师心口一窒，即便知道Thor不可能真明白自己的意图，被如此直白的“戳穿”还是让Loki心中发堵，就好像兄长正在直言不讳地嘲笑着他：Loki Odinson是个将脖子伸出二十里地，也想要打探父亲和兄长密谈内容的诡计者。

这无疑让他的脸色有些难看：“如果你多多留心一点消息，Thor，就会知道十几天前洛斯瑞恩与塔蓝两个精灵族已经剑拔弩张。不过我打赌，其实你压根不知道该怎么劝和看起来高贵又冷淡的精灵们。”

——让他的蠢哥哥去约顿海姆砍30个冰霜巨人的头颅带回来或许还会更容易点儿！Loki不乏恶毒地想。

Thor倒是毫不介意地用力拍着他的肩膀认同了他：“你说的简直太对了弟弟，我甚至连精灵语都说不利索。所以你要和我一起去么？”

阿斯加徳的继承者望向法师，如同晴空下海水般的湛蓝双目带着希冀与一些藏不住的温柔，诚恳的好像是在说：可别让我一个人去涉险，Loki。

“当然。”Loki弯起唇角，欣然应约。

这简直正中下怀。年轻的法师藏住双眼中的狡黠，毕竟他还有点儿别的小想法——没准他可以在路上趁机捅穿兄长的心脏，送Thor去海姆冥界度个假。

他们的父亲与母亲一定会不顾一切地将Thor从海姆冥界带回来的，归根究底Thor必将毫发无伤*。但九界势必不会臣服在一个尚未登基就死于暗杀者手中的皇子的脚下，Thor会从此丢掉所有的名望、尊严，再彻底改一改那自大又傲慢的脾性。

光是这么想想，都让Loki觉得无比愉悦。他已经将这个疯狂的计划在心中演练了千百次，却尚未找到实践的机会。

不过他承认还有另一件事引起了他的注意：金宫中那些难以忽略的暗影。这也是Loki要跟他的蠢哥哥一同出来的另一个原因。

看起来不服气Thor继位的大概并不止他一个，就在几天前，Loki留心到金宫的暗影中一些别的声音，那些来自华纳神族质子们的恶意。数千年前起为维持两个神族的平衡，阿斯加德与华纳海姆就有交换贵族去彼此王都暂居的习俗。Thor的不成熟，无疑被华纳来的质子们视为侵占阿斯加德的最佳时机。

可关于这点，Loki完全没有将Thor拱手让人的意思。

Thor是他的对手，即便要死，Thor Odinson也只能死在他的手上。

 

比起坐落在世界树顶端的阿斯加德，属于精灵的亚尔夫海姆显然要唯美湿润的多。这个被光明恩赐的种族喜欢溪流、森林与山峦，这致使Loki与Thor目的地——洛斯瑞恩——整个儿都建造在雨林深处。

彩虹桥将他们传送到雨林中的一块平地上。

哗哗作响的溪流是Loki听到的第一个声音。

清澈的溪水撞击着或圆润或平整的石块，迸溅起的水珠都带着剔透的色泽。随后更多的声音钻入他的耳膜：草叶被风拂过的莎莎声，飞鸟藏匿在枝叶后的啾鸣，以及露水砸落在阔叶上的轻响，安宁又平和的亚尔夫海姆确实有种能够让人在一瞬间放松下来的魔力。

足以让人短暂地忘却巍峨的金宫与神域皇族带来的无形压力。

Loki一瞬间竟有些看呆了，他吐出一口浊气，足足沉浸在这繁盛的大自然景观中好几秒，才与兄长一起并肩走入雨林深处。

洛斯瑞恩的精灵们钟爱高耸的多根阔叶树，Loki叫不上树种的名字，只是伴随着他与Thor的脚步更多这样的树木呈现在眼中。银灯挂在树的枝头摇曳，灯火照亮出一条蜿蜒的林中小路来。八足马的马蹄声让不少精灵钻出树屋，站在阔叶树粗壮的枝头朝下张望。

虽然远不及神域人强大，但被光明祝福过的种族生来就有无尽的寿命与杰出的智慧，他们大多白皙、高挑且颀长，比起其他种族也更加守礼和善。

只是奇怪的是，站在树枝上的精灵们没有几个朝Loki与他的兄长行礼。

法师将这个疑惑保存在心中，直到抵达洛斯瑞恩的最深处，这个疑虑才因为精灵们的作为而彻底爆发出来——Loki的傻兄长站在那棵最大的多根阔叶树下向洛斯瑞恩的精灵王问好，等到的结果却是许多精灵卫兵从枝叶后冒出，将他们团团围在中间。

就算精灵们手中没有武器，这也不是什么友好的象征。

Thor与Loki对视一眼，不约而同地提高警惕。

洛斯瑞恩的精灵王在此时缓缓从白桦树修筑的阶梯上走下来，铂金色的长发整齐且优雅地垂落肩头直至腰际，可是再庄严的仪态与俊美的容颜也无法掩饰他此刻的虚弱与苍白。他完全没有朝金宫的兄弟俩做出任何表示，冷淡的神情已经最大程度的展现出精灵一族的恼怒。

“神域迟到的使者，Thor and Loki，Son of Odin。在你们迟到的时间里塔蓝一族已经向我们发起进攻，我已经有数十名族人殒命。”

Thor顿时皱紧眉头：“自从父亲告知我，我便彻夜不停地赶来了！”虽然尚未继位，雷霆之神也绝不允许有人这样轻蔑的对待他。

“这么说，是Odin并不重视我的求援？”精灵王矜持地昂起下颌。

“你最好收回你刚刚的话，洛斯瑞恩的精灵王，众神之父的威仪并不是你可以质疑的！”Thor的声音顿沉，这显然和他设想的和平出使完全不同。

“如果你所谓的威严是枉顾我们的求援，拖延精灵们最急迫的请求……”

“Thor！”Loki一把拉住兄长的小臂。

这个情况也和他预料的完全不同，但Loki并不认为在刚抵达亚尔夫海姆就先和洛斯瑞恩的精灵王产生争执是什么好主意。他留意到Thor暗沉的脸色，心头升起一些焦躁来，他的哥哥总是这样，永远不懂得忍耐与克制。诚然Loki丝毫不介意精灵王给他冲动的兄长来点儿教训，可他也并不想冒阿斯加德与亚尔夫海姆邦交裂痕的风险。

愚蠢的Thor Odinson。

Loki适时上前一步，他做了个精灵族的礼仪手势率先向对方问好：“My friend，我想阿斯加德的两位皇子同时前来，足以说明众神之父对亚尔夫海姆的重视。”

年轻法师优雅的声音就像是某种上等重磅丝缎发出的震颤。

而这样的说辞终于让精灵王的神色和缓下来，他邀请Thor与Loki来到巨大树木顶端的会议室中，带有精灵魔法的繁茂树枝交错着形成天然的银绿色华盖，让一切看起来美轮美奂。他们终于可以坐下来好好谈谈。

然而甚至没等兄弟两人松下一口气，在了解过情报以后，他们才发现这里的情形与Odin所描述的完全不同。

——事情远没有他们想象的那样简单。

“什么？！”听完洛斯瑞恩的精灵王的要求后，刚在树藤椅子上落座不久的Thor便霍地站起，“你要我们替亚尔夫海姆的精灵从北方巨兽手里夺回‘伊尔德的王钻’？”

阿斯加德继任者的眉心拧成一个疙瘩。

但这一次连Loki也必须要站在Thor这边，这个要求远不是调停洛斯瑞恩与塔蓝这样简单。

“我以为我们来到这里，是为了替洛斯瑞恩与塔蓝化解矛盾？”法师质疑道。

“是的，但伊尔德王钻正是我们争执的原因，”精灵王的双目深邃，“原本我们共同守护这枚接受过最古老光明精灵祝福的王钻，由每百年一次的竞技来决定是哪一支精灵暂时保管，最近的三百年间，伊尔德王钻一直停留在塔蓝精灵的领地。但上一次聚会之后，塔蓝弄丢了王钻，可正是因为我们的族人刚刚离开，他们竟诬陷是洛斯瑞恩不满竞技的结果盗窃王钻！”

“那王钻又是如何被人带往北境的？”Loki翠绿色的眼睛眯起，他直击要点。

“我们无从得知。只是精灵族特有的感知让我们发现王钻正不断远离这片森林，它正穿过黑暗的枯林与沼泽，不断向极北之地靠拢，在那里有盘踞在亚尔夫海姆的巨兽，一旦王钻落入它的手中，光明恐怕将不再庇佑亚尔夫海姆的精灵们。”精灵王的声音带着忧伤，“至少因为伊尔德王钻的远离，我们已经逐渐感受到了衰弱。”

Thor暴躁地在原地转了个圈。

这和原本的任务完全不同，诚然他们绝对没有理由不管此事，但这已经完全超出预计，并且因为情况紧急，他和Loki甚至没有返回阿斯加德请求支援的时间。

Loki看着自己暴躁的哥哥将Mjolnir抓在手中，不断攥握着锤柄。

Thor最终一言不发地转身准备出发，连Loki也憋着点儿火气。

某种意义上来说精灵们并没有说谎，他们的诉求确实旨在恢复两族的和平，但精灵们无疑也和阿斯加德的两位王子玩了一次语言游戏。

睚眦必报的阿斯加德二皇子有理由在心中立刻盘算起如何在未来的邦交上扳回一城，他甚至想到了更多更阴暗的东西：譬如精灵们为了面子无法直白的说出所有恳求，亦或者盗窃者确实是洛斯瑞恩哪只贪婪的精灵。

也许他可以让这群精灵们付出代价。只需要事后推卸到Thor身上就好，毕竟Thor一贯犯傻，而Loki代表的才是阿斯加德的荣耀。

繁杂的思绪让他没有留心到Thor的嘟囔。

“装模作样的妖精们！”Thor在步下巨树阶梯时终究没忍住。

Loki还没来得及提醒他的兄长待会儿再说（待会儿没准他也许可以给Thor想出点更好、更精妙的词藻）。精灵王铂金色的长发已经因为愤怒而飞扬，年轻的法师在转瞬间被精灵王从后箍住颈项。

一切发生的太快。

精灵们同样是为了自保，这个过于敏感的种族从Thor的语气中感受到浓烈的不情愿。

顷刻间精灵王将手掌压上Loki的额头，银白的光芒闪过，年轻的法师发出一声压抑地痛呼，跟着他便犹如瞬间被抽光力气般双膝一软。

“你干了什么？！”Thor冲过去一把抱住了他的弟弟。

“骄傲的神域王子，我没有做什么。‘妖精’无疑是异常轻蔑的侮辱，我只是让你的兄弟通感到我们正在承受的衰弱，你可以将它称为精灵的诅咒，也可以叫做精灵的求援。如果你拖延，黑暗的侵蚀也将同样显现在你兄弟的身上。”

天空中轰隆作响的雷电声，让Loki确认了他兄长的极端愤怒。

这让他有点儿惊讶，又有点说不出的情绪。

洛斯瑞恩精灵王接下来的话拖回他们两个的注意力：“还是说，倨傲又自大的神族继承人不但轻视他的子民，更完全不屑于分担他们的痛苦？”

 

该死的，Thor才不会这样想！

直到策马离开精灵们的领地，兄弟俩并肩疾驰，Loki始终意气难平。情理之中的，除了一堆情报与最基本的补给，他们没有得到任何精灵们的帮助。而考虑到伊尔德王钻距离极北之地越来越近，他们直接踏上征途。

辽阔草原上的野风，也没能吹散Loki心头的郁郁，那些在风下阵阵起伏翻滚的金绿色壮阔草浪，只将他卷入到思绪的更深处——

Thor绝对不是洛斯瑞恩精灵王所说的那样。

如果论起阴鸷，更加渴望权利，甚至可能为此而枉顾人民的意志，那个人更应该是Loki Odinson，而不是Thor这个傻子。他的哥哥是个大咧咧的好人，Thor可以被称为自大、冲动、专断且没有头脑，却那些家伙却绝对不能说他不为人民着想。

当然，承认Thor对待民众方面算是个不错的家伙，和想要杀掉他完全是两回事。

Thor Odinson是一直以来压在Loki心头的阴影。

Loki犹记得在年幼时父亲拉着他们两个的手，说他们都是天生的王者，只不过最终且只能有一个人登上王位。随着年龄的成长，Loki越发了解到Odin的偏重，Thor明显是更被喜欢的那个，他的兄长强壮而有力，正是阿斯加德人所推崇的对象，再加上热情大度富有领导力的性格，看起来就像是个天生的王。

相比之下，阿斯加德的二皇子则像是生存在兄长的暗影中，即便Loki守礼、聪慧且优秀，即便他可以在所有的科目（除了格斗）上胜过Thor，即便他通晓更多的外交词令与治国方略，但是在民众看来，他阳光灿烂的金毛哥哥才更有资格登上王位。

就连Thor也是这样想的。

他的兄长可不止一次地在他面前炫耀过。譬如敌军之中斩将夺帅，举起旗帜冲他挥手；在众人的赞誉中对Loki投注得意的目光；又或是故意在他面前说那些父亲从来不会给予Loki的褒奖；甚至连Sif言语中的夹枪带棒，Thor有时也会大笑着附议。

就好像证明他弟弟是个“诡计者”，是多么令人骄傲一样。

Loki想要杀了他。

他是认真的。

身为Prince of Asgard，Odinson，Loki拥有与Thor同样的骄傲。如果能将Thor送回冥界一次，哪怕一次，Thor就不会再嘲笑他是个孱弱的弟弟，不会再在他面前卖弄那些战斗技巧，也不会和别人嘲讽Loki是个阿斯加德特产的魔法呆子。更何况，他并不觉得他的兄长适合坐上那个位置，至少不是现在。

Thor的冲动、暴躁与不知忍耐会轻易地挑起战争，现在继位没准不出几年他就会带领阿斯加德走向灭亡。

父王此举无异于将珍宝交到稚童手中。

而比起Thor，他才是更好的人选，他聪明又稳定，会将阿斯加德看护的很好。但只要有Thor在的那一天，父亲的视线永远都不会投注到自己身上。

Loki本以为Thor也讨厌他。

毕竟他们先是竞争者，才是兄弟。

只是从那些Loki都记不过来的无心嘲笑中，他却又从未感受过来自Thor真实的轻蔑。所以要么Thor Odinson是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，要么他实际上就是聪明到连Loki也无法看透——他的金发大块头兴中总是会在不经意之间展现出连Loki也难以抵挡的善意。

就比如刚刚洛斯瑞恩的精灵王对他施加通感诅咒时，Thor几乎要引来让亚尔夫海姆陷入火海的雷电。

Loki可以感受到兄长将他抱得死紧，手心用力的程度几乎让他的胳膊感受到一些疼痛。那种真实的紧张与在意促成的愤怒，是无论如何也做不了假的。

简直让Loki都有些脸红。

他讨厌这种感觉！

不过他现在更讨厌的，是Thor不快乐的蠢脸。他的兄长该是威风凌凌的战神，而不是被霜雪拍的蔫头耷脑的懦夫。

亚尔夫海姆的草原与山峦壮阔而美丽，山峦的封顶通常被白雪覆盖，远远望过去奶白色的尖顶下环绕着银白色的石带，石带之下则是抱山的苍翠植被。绿色则一直蔓延到平原上，平原上往往有纵横的溪流，溪流中清澈的冰蓝色水流带着魔幻的颜色，被水流冲刷孕育过的土地肥沃且富饶。

就连一贯难以被讨好的斯莱普尼斯也显得兴致高涨。

斯莱普尼斯是Odin的八脚马，它可以不眠不休的全速驰骋。仅仅是跟着它跑上几个小时，Loki的坐骑“追影”都显出了吃力。这让年轻的法师现在只能更多的看着兄长的背影，亚尔夫海姆金色的阳光洒落在Thor的肩头，衬着金发，让他看起来更加灿灿生辉。而Loki丝毫不怀疑斯莱普尼斯是一定可以追上盗走项链的窃贼的，Thor则会替精灵们夺回被巨兽霸占的珍宝。

这趟冒险无疑会在Thor本就冗长的功勋表上增加华美且富有诗意的一笔。而如果“追影”赶不上斯莱普尼斯的步伐，这段历史上将注定不会有Loki的名讳。

所以他有些不明白，Thor还有什么好不开心的？

自洛斯瑞恩出来伊始，Thor就显得闷闷不乐，可据Loki了解Thor并不是那种会一直生气的家伙。

他正想着，Thor扯住了看起来因为吃了精灵国度的马草，而显得过分亢奋的斯莱普尼斯。

Loki不解地驱策追影赶上去。

“你没事吧？”Thor伸手抚摸着斯莱普尼斯的鬃毛问道。

这个大个子甚至不敢看Loki的眼睛，如果说平时的Thor大多数时间像是一头精力过于旺盛的狮吼兽，此时的他就像是被某种被抛弃在路边的巨型犬。

“……所以你一直不高兴的理由，是因为担心我不舒服？”法师情不自禁地挑高眉梢。

“不然还能因为什么！”Thor憋着气，“如果不是我说了那句话，洛斯瑞恩的精灵王根本不会对你施以诅咒。或者说，该被诅咒的人该是我。”

Loki一瞬间耳根通红，他可真没想到Thor一路上的郁闷会是这个，他本来以为Thor走一走就会嫌弃自己是个不擅长战斗的麻烦而把自己丢下呢！不得不说兄长这个反应让Loki心里起了一些奇妙的感觉，一种腾升在心湖中介于愉快与恼恨之间的气泡。

这让他不自觉便伸手拍了拍金发大块头的肩膀：“如果你跑得足够快，诅咒根本就是无效的。”

“嗯？”Thor愣住了。

“按照精灵们的说法，巨兽得到珍宝黑暗才会笼罩这片土地，可现在阳光还洒落在你的肩膀上。”

Thor看起来像是被说服了。

“我们共乘一匹吧！”他忽然对Loki伸出手。

“I beg your pardon？”

Thor却不像是要改变主意的模样：“斯莱普尼斯跑得足够快，我们一起去，brother。我会抢在诅咒生效前夺回那个伊尔德王钻的！”

Loki很想说如果是你一个人的话，也许会更快也更强。

但不知道Thor是否看穿了他的心思，他的兄长认真起来：“想都别想，Loki。我绝不会丢下你的，没有你我哪儿也不会去！”

“……”

就在Thor坚持邀请他共乘一骑的时候，天空中倏然划过的黑影让他们同时一惊。

几乎是条件反射般的，Thor猛地摁低了弟弟的身体。黑发法师在邪风刮过后抬起头，却只来得及看见一个隐匿入云层这个的巨大黑影。

那明显是一头凶兽。

出乎意料的攻击让兄弟俩人再顾得不得刚才的交谈，而刚刚袭击他们的怪物也已经在云层的掩护下掉转身体做好了再次攻击的准备。藏匿在云朵中飞来的黑影带着巨大的阴风，Loki与Thor身匝的野草都被吹得伏倒下去。

“我们最好快点走！ ”Loki催促着，他可不觉得在陌生的土地上对付突然来袭的怪物是一个好选择。

当怪物以迅雷不及掩耳之势再度突破云层时，他和Thor都看清楚了，这是一头巨大的鹰隼。赤红的双目带着凶桀的妖光，平展的双翼大约足足有五六米长，它远远便伸出几乎能一爪勾穿内脏的利爪，朝着阿斯加德的兄弟二人便扑杀过来。

“Thor！”Loki低吼。

“Go！”Thor反手一拍“追影”的马臀。

斯莱普尼斯与追影犹如两道闪电一样冲了出去。

那头巨鹰却更快，它发出让神域的兄弟惊诧的长啸，快速且凶狠的发动进攻。Loki不住回头，突然来袭的怪物让他联想到不好的事情，比如那群至今还没有现身过的华纳海姆质子，所以无论如何他都不觉得在毫无隐蔽的平原上和一头会飞的鹰隼战斗是个明智主意。

Thor却不这么想。

应该是巨隼挑衅到阿斯加德王储的缘故（总不能是它抓破了Loki皮甲险些划伤他吧？），Thor发出了愤怒的咆哮。

“趴下！”他愚蠢的哥哥还不忘用力将他的背心摁得更低。

等Loki有精力回头时，他便看见Thor已经踹开马镫，棕黑色的靴子踩上斯莱普尼斯的马鞍。阿斯加德金发的王储大吼一声，一手扯住马缰一手高举Mjolnir，打算在无耻巨隼再次来袭时给予雷霆一击。

巨大的鹰隼明显也感受到了对手的强劲，于是下一瞬间，它在速飞中急停，羽翼疯狂拍动，肆虐的狂风将草籽拍进Thor与Loki的眼中，这让兄弟俩不得不同时抬臂挡住双目，跟着，Loki听到Thor一声低呼。

金属的碰撞声，骏马的嘶鸣声，莎草的摇晃声，重物落地的翻滚声，一切都在短时间内发生。

雷电却并没有如预期般的砸下。

等年轻的法师将胳膊从脸上挪开时，那只黑色的巨鹰已经踉跄着嘶鸣飞远。而自己的兄长正跌坐在草丛中，小臂汩汩流着鲜血，原本抓着Mjolnir的掌中空无一物。

Loki迅速勒住马缰，有些狼狈的翻身下马冲到他兄长的身边。

Thor从整个肩膀到小臂被已经被鲜血糊成一片，但疼痛显然不是关注的重点，他正惊愕的坐在地上。

除了Thor以外没有人可以拿起Mjolnir，这不可能。

 

他们最终还是没能追上那头巨隼。

兄弟俩人共同骑上斯莱普尼斯（Thor的手臂在短时间内也不可能操控马缰），Loki让兄长搂紧自己的腰杆，循着巨隼消失的方向一路追击过去。

可地上跑的终究比不上空中飞的，即使斯莱普尼斯是八足神驹，他们依旧追丢了那头隼。唯一值得庆幸的是巨隼飞行的方向与他们寻找伊尔德王钻的路线一致。甚至由于追逐它，他们比远比计划更早的抵达了黑暗森林。

黑暗森林只是远远的瞧着就散发着诡秘气息，枝叶莎莎的摇晃像是植被间发出的暗语。

光明如亚尔夫海姆也不是处处和平。

“他们不是号称光明精灵么？！”Thor皱紧眉头，精灵们的刁难、肩头的伤势与丢失的Mjolnir让他的耐心即将告罄。

“如果你有好好读过书，就会知道任何世界都需要平衡，有白昼就有黑夜，有光明就有黑暗。极北之境是亚尔夫海姆十四个精灵族共同认可存在的黑暗，用来平衡环境，也用以警醒……”

“Stupid！”Thor嗤了一声。

Loki的脚步顿住。

他犹记得兄长的胸膛贴在自己背脊上的温度，记得Thor吹到自己耳廓上的鼻息，记得共同追击巨鹰时他们是那样的同仇敌忾。甚至就在刚才，Thor还紧紧环住自己的腰杆，他们就像少年时那样毫无芥蒂、亲密无间地贴在一起。

黑暗森林却阻止了这个，过多的树木使他们不得不下马步行。

于是Loki背后的热源没有了，他们两人又恢复成惯常的Thor在前开路，Loki追随兄长的模式。

而他讨厌Thor背对他。

或者说，他厌恶Thor拒绝黑暗。

如果Thor Odinson代表着光明，Loki Odinson势必代表着黑暗。黑暗并没有什么不好，冷静、优雅且富有智慧，很像他。他不介意Thor散发光和热，那是Thor与生俱来的特性亦也是王储的职责。但他哥哥缺失的地方必须要有人来补全，阿斯加德的敌人远比Thor想象的要多得多，那些需要用点而头脑、诡计才能阻挡的阴谋，藏匿在外交辞令中的机锋与出其不意的暗箭，并不适合生存在阳光下的人，可总是要有人去做那些事。

Loki将那视为自己的职责。

他同样是阿斯加徳的王子，如果Thor主宰阳光，他就守护黑夜。这也是他的骄傲、权利与义务。又或许从私心中来讲，也是他能找到的唯一一种能够与兄长平起平坐的方式。

所以Thor对黑暗的嗤笑，某种意义上就像是封死了Loki的道路。

——你已经占据了阳光，而如果你不能接受暗影，那么我还有哪里可以去呢？

Loki知道自己想得太多，他甚至清楚是自己有点偏颇，可他很难不这样思考。更年轻些的阿斯加德王子看向在前方开路的兄长，思绪又飘向不久前自己在“乌尔达湖畔”的际遇。

『Thor被甄选为Odin唯一的继承人后，Loki曾负气来到世界之树的根基，乌尔达湖畔，命运三女神在那里常驻。

Loki不服气，他很想问问命运三女神，如果生来就注定存活在兄长的阴影下，他的未来究竟还会有何成就？父亲的眼中，阿斯加的人民的眼中永远都只有挥舞Mjolnir威风凛凛的Thor。他们无视他的优秀、谨慎，连Loki最引以为傲的法术在人们眼中也更多的是庆典上助兴的小把戏。

恶作剧换来的是“诡计者”的蔑称，精妙的法术却让他被冠以“变换者”的污名。

这让愈多的嫉妒与不甘侵蚀着少年的内心，而他并不想这样，所以他才会负气来到乌尔达湖畔。

但命运三女神给他的答案无疑是更加可笑的。

童真的“过去”瞪大眼睛仿佛在讥讽，富有风韵的“现在”唇角挂着凉薄的审度，而尖刻苍老的“未来”则像是看穿一切。

她们三个凑在一起说话，对Loki来说不像是命运的指引，倒像来自深渊的丧钟。

「你的成就当然会远超于你的哥哥，Thor Odinson。甚至会远超于Odin Allfather，Odin不过是带领阿斯加德走向繁荣，Thor仅仅能让它更加强大。而你……」

“未来”枯瘦的指节指向Loki的心口。

「你的贪婪与野心，终将会引来诸神的黄昏，你会引领阿斯加德走向灭亡！」

“不！”

Loki当然严厉地拒绝了她们，他厌恶这种摆布，青年神祇单薄的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。这完全不是他的初衷，即便沉湎黑暗，即便渴望权利，但摆在那些之前的是父亲与兄长的认可，更是任何人也无法撼动的，身为Son of Odin，Prince of Asgard的荣耀。

他是这样热爱这片土地，爱他的父亲与兄长，又怎么会引领阿斯加德走向灭亡？！

不。

他无助地蹲了下去，金绿色的披风盖住瘦削的肩头。

即便他尚且年幼，即便他想要的或许只是……

「See，你已经得出答案了……」“过去”说。

「就像是火炬为什么永远憎恶太阳，因为太阳生来就比它耀眼太多。」“现在”承述。

「你的不信任，你的不甘，你的野心，最终都将会致使你们分道扬镳。」“未来”下了结论。*

Loki只记得当时他踉踉跄跄的走了，有那么一阵子，他变得彷徨且无助。他当然不想要毁灭阿斯加德，那亦是他的故乡，他誓死想要捍卫的土地。也许他想要的只是、只是……

只是和他的兄长平起平坐，亲密无间。

但如此简单的愿望却仿佛随着时间的推移，越来越像是奢求。他的兄长是如此耀眼，所以他要如何才能追上他？

年轻的法师一时间迷茫了。

后来，在历经漫长的思索之后，年轻的法师终于想出了一个“万全”的方法：对，他应该杀掉Thor。

抢在一切开始之前，抢在一切争端发生之前，抢在一切不可挽回之前。只要他能够杀掉Thor一次，终结掉内心不知名的冲动与野望，证明自己的强悍，就可以获得父亲与兄长的正视，而那一定可以让长久以来蒙在心头的阴霾一扫而空。

是的。

所以只要能杀掉Thor，那些可怕的未来就不会发生。』

而现在，无疑是杀掉Thor最好的时机。

他的兄长受了伤，手中没有Mjolnir，他们两人更处在陌生且危机四伏的黑暗森林。无论从哪个角度来说这里都是下手的最好时机……

前方树枝被劈砍的声音却让Loki回过神。

“Fucking damn idiot！”Thor正拿着一根冗长的树枝充作武器，在黑暗森林的树木上发泄着怒火。

这里已经进入北方的地界，黑暗长久笼罩着这片森林。森林中有一半树木是焦枯的，另一半则诡异地旺盛，就像是通过掠夺同伴们的养分才得以存活，耀武扬威地伸展着丑陋的枝条来炫耀这些无耻之举。

它们的树皮遍布坑凹，斑驳且龟裂，有不少根须部分都已裸露出地表，枝叶尖锐，爬满虫洞。就连Loki与Thor脚下的泥土也是灰黑色的，被水浸透的地方像是和开的泥浆，没有水分滋养的地方又满是土磕与碎石。

而越往森林深处走，空气便越发潮湿起来。树叶上会滴落不知名的粘液，那些张扬的枝干上也会蔓延下如同蛇类的藤蔓。

“Thor……”Loki不得不出声呼唤他的兄长。

因为随着行进，Thor走得愈发快起来，距离他也越来越远了。这不觉让Loki气恼，他利用魔法口袋将斯莱普尼斯与追影都装进去，然后拔足追上。

他甚至摸出了匕首，如果Thor再不停下来，他保证不等到天黑就要动手了！

树枝却忽然挂住了Loki的披风。

“……啧！”年轻的阿斯加德二皇子轻叱一声，用力拉拽了下披风。

但不知道是不是Frigga总担心她钟爱的二儿子会受伤，那件有防御功效的披风格外柔韧。Loki着急起来，他不想损坏母亲给他的披风，却也不能放任Thor那个蠢货脱离视线，他不得不转过身尽快解开被勾住的地方。

幸好，他没有花费太多功夫。

然而等到他回过身，Thor竟然不见了。

“……”Loki的心跳骤然加快。

他的哥哥呢？那个愚蠢透顶的金毛狮吼兽呢？！

“Thor！Thor Odinson！”他大喊几声，只觉得血液顷刻奔涌向心脏，心脏撞击出的巨响让他全身都在颤抖。漆黑且陌生的森林，他弄丢了自己的兄长。

不，他不应该叫。聪慧的法师很快意识到，他想起金宫中的那些暗影，不怀好意的华纳神族质子，还有之前蓄意抢走Mjolnir的巨隼。也许正有人埋伏在树林中想要伤害Thor，他的呼喊会暴露Thor的位置。他的哥哥不会走出很远的，他应该用心去感受他。

你可以的，你可以的Loki。

感受Thor，找到他。

就算是死，Thor也只能死在你的手上。

幸而他还会一些追踪术（Loki不太情愿地承认那是Thor教给他的），他很快从土地上残存的新鲜鞋印发现踪迹，并且一路尾随过去。

找到Thor的时候，他金头发的哥哥居然正痴痴地站在一个沼泽边。

黑暗森林的沼泽散发着一种腐烂的味道。

他们肯定偏离了路线，Loki想，如果Thor没有走这么快，而是让斯莱普尼斯来带路，八足骏马绝对不会将他们领到这里——面前正是被数条水道连接成网的土地，倒伏的树干在湿润的水洼中腐烂、软化，形成一个个软泥潭，泥潭中生长着幽绿色的叫不出名字的植被。

沼气弥散开来，形成一层浅蓝色的薄雾。这种雾气让人神魂志迷，就像是诱哄着来到此地的精灵、神明或者其他什么生物踏入泥沼深渊。

Loki伏低身体缓缓靠近。

之后他就像是一头矫健的猎豹，骤然弹起自后方死死扑住Thor！

他几乎是挂在了兄长的身上，一条手臂箍住Thor的胸膛，另手捂住哥哥的双眼，不断后退着试图将Thor拉里沼泽的边缘。

其实这是个好机会，Thor的咽喉距离他是这么的近。

这必须是个好机会。Thor不情愿远离诱惑之地，正在他的禁锢下不断地挣扎。大力的阿斯加德斩首的手肘甚至狠狠地撞上Loki的肋骨。单凭这一下，Loki就觉得他应该拿匕首给他的哥哥来格对穿。

“Loki……！”Thor却在此时低吼。

法师愣住了。

他当然知道Thor不是在吼他，由于沼泽的蛊惑，Thor正陷入沼泽制造的幻境中，他在呼喊的梦境里的那个“Loki”。

Thor为什么会在梦境里喊自己？

瘦削的青年只能继续带着兄长向外撤退。他的余光留意到这里的植物其实是活着的，由于猎物的逃逸，那些原本盘踞在沼泽边缘的藤蔓竟如游蛇般活动起来。

这无疑激发了Loki的战意。

他原本并不想在陌生的国度惹事，但是没有人可以抢在他之前对Thor下手！银绿色的魔法火焰瞬间烧向沼泽地，而他几乎是托抱着哥哥向后撤。

“Stay away from me, Loki is there！”但火焰燃烧起来的一瞬间，他的哥哥却开始大声呼喊。

Thor张着手臂不断地朝前够，英俊的脸上写满焦急。随着沼泽中的枯树因为火焰而烧灼，那双湛蓝色的眼睛里竟在升腾起绝望。

“No——！”

该死的，Thor他到底陷入了怎样的幻境？！Loki几乎就要箍不住他了，哥哥的力气从来就不是他可以抗衡的。终于他一咬牙，压着Thor低头闪过一根垂死挣扎扑杀过来的藤蔓，身体向后倾斜。他利用身体的重量带着兄长从一个斜坡上翻滚下去。

于是他们抱在一起在树林间翻滚，污泥与草叶沾染了两人的衣袍。

Loki却顾不上，他甚至使用魔法加快了两个人的速度。等到终于停下来的时候，他借着翻滚的惯性将Thor摁到了树干上。

随后他跨骑在兄长身上揪住Thor的衣领，扬手狠狠给了他一巴掌。

“I'm here.”他吼。

Thor懵了。

Loki气急败坏，他在Thor的额头上印下用力的亲吻，跟着用自己的额头顶住了Thor的，呼吸交叠：“感觉到了么？蠢货，I'm here！”

他发誓如果Thor再不清醒他就真要给他来上一刀了！

“……Loki？Loki！”Thor一把将他的弟弟搂入怀中。

Loki安静下来。

树林也安静下来。

吱吱喳喳的黑色渡鸦们在一瞬间停止嘶鸣。渡鸦们扑棱着停在树梢上，远处的魔法火焰还在焚烧着代表黑暗的沼泽。而Thor仿佛惊魂未定，他搂紧他的弟弟，将脸孔埋入弟弟的胸膛中，深深地呼吸。Loki身上魔药的清香总是能够让他安宁下来。

“我刚刚看到由于我的失误，弄丢了Mjolnir，从而无法打败北方的巨兽，如果不能打败巨兽，精灵的诅咒就会加注在你的身上……My brother.”

Loki咬紧嘴唇，他完全没有料到这个，他没有料到Thor发火、焦虑会是这个。

——只是因为没有办法保护自己。

在那短暂的时间里，Loki只觉得自己的心脏快要燃烧起来。

不，他为什么会有这种感觉？！

集中精神，法师对自己的内心说，他们现在抱在一起，Thor毫无防备。而匕首就在Loki的手中，只要转过匕首的尖端他就可以刺穿Thor的咽喉。

他无比讨厌Thor的剖白，他为什么要担心他？他们明明是竞争者，他们角逐着王位。

So why，Thor还会抱得那么紧？

为什么Thor的拥抱还是会让他的心跳加快？！

Loki的匕首锋利异常，它的尖端距离Thor的脖子甚至只有不到一厘米的距离。

“还好是梦，”Thor在这时迷迷糊糊地说，他搂得又紧了，“You're still here.”

Loki讨厌这种眼眶发酸的感觉。

他的内心有个声音正在不断呐喊着——

杀掉他。

终结掉那些让你痛苦的东西吧！那些纠结、彷徨、求而不得的情感。

如果没有Thor，你可以有更多的选择，成为阿斯加德的王，成为睥睨九界的法师，彻底摆脱掉Thor的阴影，不用在意世人比较的目光。还有那些……那些时常干扰自己的，卑劣的自以为Thor在意你的情愫。

可就在Loki压在匕首上的手指刚刚准备用力时……

空中忽然传来箭羽破空的厉音，数根粗黑的钛金箭羽正向他们袭来！！

不！

TBC

 

*注：  
1\. 斯莱普尼斯：北欧神话中Odin的座骑，一匹毛白胜雪，有八只脚的神马。有传说斯莱普尼斯也是Loki的孩子，但是本篇不采取这个设定。  
2\. 亚尔夫海姆：北欧神话中精灵们的国度。  
3\. 从海姆冥界带回：化用自漫画，阿斯加德人即使死亡，也可以通过从海姆冥界带回的方式复活  
4\. 命运三女神的话：部分内容化用自漫画《The Trials of Loki》


	2. 破晓之章

“小心！”

战士的机警在关键时刻救了他们，不等Loki做出任何动作，Thor蹬住足下泥地抱着弟弟猛地滚开。只听到“咚咚咚”的三声闷响，等Loki再看清时，数根粗黑的钛金长箭已经全部钉在了Thor刚刚依靠的树干上。

年轻的法师惊魂未定，可不及做出反应，他就发现Thor的脸色白得吓人。

面对再多敌人也从不变色的兄长此刻紧咬着嘴唇，却无法克制住鼻翼的颤抖，层叠的冷汗更顺着他额角不断渗出。

Loki顿时慌了。

但没有检查伤势的时间，背后的方向便悉悉索索地传来敌人奔袭在丛林中发出的动静。

“快走！”Thor一托他的胳膊。

Loki是被他推着在林中狂奔的，奔跑中被撞断无数枯枝，并不充足的近战经验让年轻法师在幽暗的森林中跑得磕磕绊绊。幸好有Thor护着他，他才没有被如此猛烈的攻击戳成筛子。

敌人远比Loki预想的要凶狠的多，毫无间隔的进攻誓要将他们绞杀在这片密林之中。

该死！

奔跑的过程中，Loki发现那根黑色的箭矢正插在Thor的左腿上，可他没有办法削断它，那是极其稀有的钛金材质。

他的兄长只能拖着伤腿向前，Thor连呼吸声都带着痛苦。

Loki从未觉得自己是如此没用，如果他没有跟来，或者稍微擅长正面战斗，Thor或许早就逃脱了。

狡诈的敌人们全部都套了隐匿魔法，匆忙之中Loki只能辨认出一顶顶黑色兜帽，和藏匿在长袍中神出鬼没的剑锋。

Thor几乎是凭着经验与直觉架开攻击，拉着他杀出一条血路。

不过好在Thor足够强悍，随着拉锯时间的增加，他们最终与追兵拉开了几十米的间隙。

一得到机会，Loki立刻扯住Thor闪身躲进一根枯朽的树干，他和兄长紧紧贴在一起，距离近到能够闻到从Thor身上散发出的血腥味，听到他金头发蠢哥哥越发粗重的呼吸。

“嘘——！”法师只觉得心脏揪紧成一团，他将手指压在嘴唇上。

Thor点点头，却强行将Loki掩到身后。阿斯加德的王储拿着锐利的匕首做出防御姿态，他知道他的兄弟需要施展魔法的时间，Loki快速且精准地念动魔咒的声音就停留在耳边。Thor其实一点也不惧怕那些暗影，战士的血液让他会拼搏到最后一秒，可如果有Loki在……

他绝不会让他的兄弟受到一点伤！

Thor可以感受到Loki的脉搏也在疯狂鼓动，他能听见Loki几乎在用这辈子最快的语速吟诵魔咒。对方灼热的呼吸喷吐在自己的颈项上，一向高傲冷淡的Loki甚至比自己还要紧张。

而伴随着越来越近的悉索声，追兵越来越近。就在Thor的掌心要被冷汗渗透的时候，一道魔法强光炸开在树冠中。

“……唔！”

他们从Loki缔造的魔法虫洞中摔跌出来，落地一瞬间Loki一把紧紧搂住了兄长的腰，防止他不慎翻滚让箭矢更深的没入伤口，可即便如此Thor的面色仍旧一白。

“这是哪……？”

“附近，我们刚刚走过的路。”Loki说着架起他寻找躲藏的地点，“魔法限制让我没法直接去我没去过的地方，所以只能往回走。”

“他们猜不出来。”大概是听出Loki声音里的紧张，Thor用力拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，战场上他永远信任他的兄弟。

而大概劫后余生让幸运女神暂时光顾了他们。在偏离道路不算太远的一个下坡处，Loki发现一处隐蔽的山洞，他立刻搀扶着一瘸一拐的兄长进入山洞中。

应该庆幸那群人并不会什么高深的追踪术。

年轻的法师用魔法火焰烧灼匕首消毒，随后摁住Thor的腿以迅雷不及掩耳地拔掉兄长腿上的那根箭矢。

“唔嗯——！”Thor颈侧青筋暴突，但战士的骄傲让他克制住呻吟。

“放松点，bro。”Loki不断低声安慰着。

然而他们两个都知道，针对Thor的攻击并不会停止，就算躲过这一次，被找到也不过是时间问题。

也许是受伤消耗了Thor大量的体力，等到Loki拿出受过精灵祝福的清水浸润布料，打算给兄长揩拭额角的冷汗时，才发现Thor居然已经靠在石壁上睡着了。

他微微呆愣了一下，缩回手。

这样刚好，他才不是心疼Thor或者别的什么。

虽然在林中的追击极端紧张，但是从对方单一的攻击方式来看，之所以对方占据优势，不过是人数占优，以及Thor缺失了武器。那么不如乘着黑色兜帽们向前搜索的时候先发制人，只要躲在暗处并给予足够吟诵魔法的时间，想收拾掉几个蝼蚁还是不在话下。

所以他打算趁着夜色一个人去解决这些麻烦。

Thor是他的猎物，还没有人可以抢在自己之前伤害他。

 

这也是为什么故事的开头Loki在树干上看见Thor的身影时，紧张几乎一瞬间将他淹没的原因。

而Thor的低呼更让他好不容易找出的优势瞬间消失。

黑衣人的攻击顷刻压至近前，几下就把兄弟俩逼到地面，剩下的黑影们则在一瞬间就将他们团团围住。不知道是什么魔法还是种族特性，围住他们的几个家伙看起来要比他们高上一些，夜风中飘扬的黑色斗篷增加了阴冷诡谲的气氛，包围圈在篝火的噼啪声中逐渐缩小。

同时围过来的还有那只全身长满黑斑的巨怪。

“Damn！”连Thor也不自觉吞了口吐吐沫。

实力有些过于悬殊了。他丢失了武器，左腿还受着伤，而Loki……Loki不但替他背负了精灵们的诅咒，显然也不擅长任何近距离械斗。阿斯加德的金发王储尽力伸开一只手臂试图将弟弟护在身后，Loki却倔强地握紧手中的匕首贴住他的后背。

“他们的目标是你，蠢货！”Loki压低声音叱道。

他们背靠着背，紧紧地贴在一起。

吐息之间，战斗一瞬即发。

那群黑色的兜帽没有任何犹疑与废话，他们目标格外明确，就是要让Thor毙命于此地。

而就在那群黑衣人朝兄弟两人扑过来的同时，森林中忽然响起巨大的晃动声。是Loki，早在用魔法拦截带头的黑色兜帽时他便早已默默吟唱新的咒语。于是和刀刃一同动起来的是环伺周围的大树，年轻的法师让那些枯木短暂活过来，作为他的奴仆袭向黑色兜帽们的后背。

突然起来的变故让战局逆转。

“哦哈！”Thor爆出一声大笑。

黑色兜帽们显然没料到平时不放在眼中的“诡计者”会是这样难缠，还不等他们的剑锋刺向Thor，举起的手臂就被树枝卷住，动作慢的两个黑衣人甚至被树人用枝条整个抱起，捆缚在了树干上。

Thor用匕首架住剩余两人攻过来的兵刃，另手始终护着他的兄弟。

Loki没有抗拒Thor的保护，他需要集中精神操控那些枯木。

双方在幽暗的森林中对峙起来。

可就在战局因为树人的加入而被拉平的时候，只听到“咔嚓”一声刺耳的断裂声。Thor与Loki同时抬头，正看见那头满身黑斑的巨怪举起一个树人，将它拦腰掰断。

树叶与泥污如同骤雨般扑簌簌浇下，让局势再度变得紧张。

黑色兜帽们发出狞笑，巨怪则越发悍勇，它挪动着庞大的身体企图一个个掰断那些Loki所操控的树人。再这样下去，Loki魔力耗尽的时候，兄弟俩将会完全变成劣势。

“去抢Mjolnir！”法师终于叱道。

Thor一咬牙，这绝对是个危险的提议，可眼下也只有这一个办法。他没有立刻前往，而是故意刺出匕首与两个黑衣人继续缠斗数招，才一个侧滚离开Loki的背后。他必须让这群人追着他跑，而不是攻击他不擅长近战的弟弟。

Loki在心中不禁泛起一股火气——为了Thor的保护欲。

这个火气让法师催动更多魔法，强大的魔法炸开在异乡的黑暗树林中。比巨怪掰断树木越快的是树人的觉醒。它们变得更加勇猛，架住黑色兜帽们的兵刃，拖拽他们的手臂、脚踝，再用坚硬的树冠疤瘤或石块砸向敌人头部。

这让黑色兜帽们一时间难以捉住Thor。

年轻的雷神终于找准机会，他撞出敌人的包围圈一个纵跃扑住那头被拴在不远处的巨隼——感谢黑衣人们用铁链束缚住它。巨隼顿时挣扎起来，发出尖锐长啸，双翼不断拍击。

它的身体整个扑向半空，奈何被铁链困住，拴在鹰爪与枯木上的铁链因为拉锯而发出咔啦咔啦巨大的震颤声。

“啊！”Thor死死抱住巨隼，他必须夺回Mjolnir。

围在下方的黑衣人背靠着背，一部分对抗树人的攻击，一部分拉开长弓，用钛金黑羽瞄准Thor企图将他射杀。

Loki杀红了眼，可同时防备巨怪与牵制住黑衣人已经消耗他全部的精力。

黑色长箭射向Thor背脊的刹那，阿斯加德最优秀的战士猛地抱住巨隼让其转向。巨隼的翅膀扇飞第一根箭矢，可后续的长箭正正地插在它的胸口上。巨隼发出粗嘎的哀鸣，赤红双目中的凶光却逐渐湮灭。最后抢在它坠落之前，Thor松手下滑，猛地扯下一直被鹰爪钳住的Mjolnir！

电蓝色的雷霆砸落黑暗森林时，Loki翘起唇角。

这才是他兄长应有的模样！

可专注Thor让他并没有注意到，把头那个黑色兜帽不知何时已经攀到一株一直护卫在Loki背后的树人身上。被魔法驱动的树人没有意志，于是等Loki感受到兵刃袭来的冷风时，他也同时听到Thor的怒吼。

“Loki——！”

接下来的一切像是一个慢镜头。

Thor掉转Mjolnir的方向，引来的雷电刹那击飞Loki背后的偷袭者。可他同时也将自己的后背空门暴露出来。不等Mjolnir带他飞向Loki，一个黑衣人已经一跃而起，踩住巨隼尸体，趁势将一柄长剑深深刺入Thor的侧腹。

“No！”Loki操控的树人将数个黑衣人轰然击飞。

Thor踉跄了下，但他抬起头时，却正瞧见被雷电劈中的那个黑衣人瘫软在地上，还不忘拼尽最后一分力量驱策巨怪。巨怪服从命令转身，巨大双拳高高抡起砸向正专注自己这边的Loki。

Mjolnir带着Thor飞来，阿斯加德的王储一把将他的弟弟护在怀中。

巨怪双拳砸断树人枝桠撑起的屏障，重重落在Thor的背脊上。

即便被护在身下，强大力道也让Loki几乎呕出一口鲜血来。Thor却没有动，巨怪不间断的砸撞让他无暇使用Mjolnir，但他更不可能离开，他的弟弟还被他护在身下。

一下又一下的砸击，Loki仿佛能清晰地听到骨骼断裂的声响。

年轻的法师终于爆发，他大吼一声双目充血，魔法带来的暴动整个黑暗森林的上空灰暗一片。从他掌心窜出的魔法扼住巨怪的双拳，顺着巨怪的经络上攀入侵入巨怪的思维。

他不应该这么干的，真的不应该，每一次的思维入侵都类同双刃剑，尤其是翻搅怪物过于肮脏的大脑。

但巨怪停止了动作。

瞬间，Thor抓住机会翻身爬起，Mjolnir引来的雷电让巨怪在顷刻被劈成焦尸。

一切都结束了。

巨怪的倒塌，黑衣人的死亡让林中的战斗彻底终结。

可不等Loki从入侵巨怪大脑的强烈恶心中回过神，他的兄长也双膝一软跪倒在地上。

“Thor……”

Loki只觉得自己的心跳瞬间停跳。

他托住哥哥，强行将还没有收住的攻击魔法扭转成治愈，这样的感觉犹如魔力化作的刀锋在体内翻搅。但他顾不上，即便阿斯加德人生来就有强大的治愈能力，也是需要一定时间的，当治愈的速度赶不上身体的衰弱，强悍如Thor也同样会殒命。

不，Thor不可以死，绝对不可以。

这个念头前所未有的清晰过，直到这时Loki才无比清晰地明白自己的内心：他怎么可以让自己的哥哥死在眼前？！

治愈系的咒语一个接一个丢在兄长身上，有些甚至是不被Frigga允许的禁咒。

Thor扶住弟弟的胳膊，伴随着金色的暖光，除去腰间与腿部的伤势，他只觉得自己脊椎与肋骨上的断裂也在修复，以及那些大大小小在战斗中留下的伤痕。但他却看到他的弟弟嘴唇越来越苍白、越来越苍白……

“Enough！Loki！”

最后，当Thor痊愈的时候法师的身体摇晃了下，翠绿色的眼瞳中闪耀出安心的神采，可来不及再说什么，Loki便摔入兄长怀中。

 

Thor将弟弟抱到一边休息，再次出发之前，他决定先打扫战场。

夜间的暗杀明显是有备而来，雷神有必要搞清楚到底是谁不惜在异乡大动干戈，也要将他们置于死地。只是当泛着死气的面容袒露后，Thor禁不住倒吸一口气，他倒是完全没想到袭击自己和Loki的人竟然是暂居阿斯加德的华纳质子。

不过虽然惊讶，也并非不可理解。

阿斯加德霸占九界至高的尊位太久，自然有诸多人对此不满，同为神族的华纳海姆更是早已不服。王位更迭无疑是一个下手的好时机，一旦自己和Loki命丧亚尔夫海姆，失去所有的继承人，阿斯加德不但政局动荡，连九界之主的地位也会动摇。

年轻的阿斯加德王储抿紧嘴唇，将搜剿来长弓与钛金箭矢背在背上。

恰在此时，北方传来的轰隆雷声让Thor停下动作。

与敌人酣战一夜，清晨的阳光洒落树林。借着光线，Thor并不难看见遥远北方的天空已经被黑色的雷云所笼罩。而如果他没有料错，那里正是他们此行的目的地——

亚尔夫海姆长期盘踞着黑暗巨兽的杜尔里斯山。

Thor的喉结滚动了下，因为他忽然意识到一个可能：那就是失窃的伊尔德王钻的确不是精灵们监守自盗，更又可能是被华纳神族的人盗走。毕竟九界的上三界只有阿斯加德、华纳海姆与亚尔夫海姆三个国度。一旦黑暗笼罩亚尔夫海姆，或者因为此事阿斯加德与亚尔夫海姆邦交失合，又或者自己和Loki殒命在此，最大的受益者都将是华纳海姆。

没有时间再耽搁了。

北方轰鸣的黑色雷云无疑昭示着盘踞在杜尔里斯山中的黑暗有变，或是巨兽已经得到伊尔德王钻，或者是身怀王钻的人引起了巨兽注意，无论哪一个结果都不是Thor所愿意看见的。

更别说Loki越来越苍白的脸色……

该死的！

他原本还想让Loki多休息一会儿的，Thor牙根紧咬，将弟弟背在背上，朝北方赶去。

他跑得飞快，由于不清楚华纳神族来到亚尔夫海姆的具体人数，Thor不敢贸然使用Mjolnir。毕竟飞行和雷电的目标都过大，如果惊动盗走伊尔德王钻之人，让对方在焦急之下做出不智之举，无疑会让整个亚尔夫海姆陷入危急。更重要的是，他也不愿让Loki再面对更多的刺杀与暗箭。

北方轰鸣的雷电指引了Thor前进的方向。

出了黑暗森林是一片荒芜且没有遮挡的盆地，好在盆地并不大，盆地的尽头就是杜尔里斯山山脉的边缘。

穿过盆地又已近傍晚，Thor替弟弟整理好披风的兜帽，又用绳索将他更紧地捆在自己的身上，才开始向山中进发。

一开始天气还是晴好的，但不等Thor爬到半山腰，大块的乌云已经遮住天幕。而越是靠近杜尔里斯山脉的核心，气候就变越发恶劣。刺骨的寒风在山中呼啸，天空犹如被浓墨侵染，道路也更加崎岖起来，一切都被一种说不出的阴霾所笼罩。

又往前行进一段，温度也开始变低，Thor注意到地面上凝结出霜冻。

跟着便是风雪。

雪花几乎是以肉眼可见的速度，从柔软的晶粒迅速蜕变成伴随着寒风肆虐的雪暴，没多一会儿Thor连小腿也被霜雪淹没，前进变得举步维艰。

Loki是被冻醒的。

他应该是发烧了，鼻腔呼出滚烫的气息，身体却因为寒冷而瑟瑟颤抖。大概是牙关碰撞的声音引起Thor了的注意，他的兄长立刻将他挡在背风的地方。

“Loki……？”

高烧带来的晕眩，让Loki辨认许久才认出他们究竟在哪儿。

他哑着嗓子嘶声道：”所以你非要在……暴风雪的时候…爬山么？”

“我也是上来以后才开始下雪的。”Thor顿了顿，他听起来有些愧疚。

Thor明显是想快点带着Loki解决杜尔里斯山中的巨兽的，只有夺回伊尔德王钻，Loki才会解除精灵的诅咒，他也能彻底安心。可谁会走到一半会遭遇这样的大暴雪？

他们所处的位置尴尬而又危险，因为转过一道弯后，山路已经变成贴着陡峭山壁的状态，神兄弟俩的右边是垂直的山体，左边不足一米的地方就是望不见底的深渊。风雪在他们的周围狂啸，前方的能见度更不足二十米。

这样恶劣的环境，是不可能用Mjolnir飞行的，而他们更没有退路。

瑟缩在石缝中也不过是临时的办法。

Loki低低的喘息让Thor愈发心焦。

进退两难之际，Thor听到弟弟低哑的声音：“走吧。”

Thor一时没有说话，年轻的雷神忽然有点懊恼同意Loki跟着自己出来了。Loki还是更加适合呆在金宫的图书馆内，在春日的阳光下阅读那些艰深的魔法书。而不是追随自己横穿危险的森林、攀登异乡的雪山，并试图剿灭一只连Thor也不知道有多强大的古老凶兽。

但他的兄弟无疑是敏感的，Loki忽地嗤笑一声：“别告诉我，你是想将我丢在这里。”

“当然没有！”他绝不是这个意思。

“那就继续往前走……咳…我可以照顾好自己。”

Thor的牙关咬了下，背着Loki再度踏入风雪。

其实即便Loki不说，Thor也能感觉得到他的弟弟正越来越虚弱。突变的天气与弟弟的痛苦都昭示着伊尔德王钻注定已经落入巨兽手中。

只是随着他心焦增长的却是更大的风雪。每向前一步都成为巨大的挑战，Thor一手托住Loki的腰臀，一手抠攀着嶙峋的山壁，即使他是阿斯加德最强悍的勇士，手指也很快因为这种前进方式而遍布伤痕，可不等血液流淌出来，伤口又很快被寒风冻住。

这使得前行的崖壁上留下一行带着血迹的手印。

Loki的心闷闷地痛着。

他原本想说让Thor把放他下来，他能自己走，可哥哥却抱得那样紧，Loki又确实没有多少力气了，所以他只能伏在Thor的背上，听着兄长背心处传出的沉稳而有力的心跳声。

然而有时候即使是神祇也无法对抗强大的天灾。

随着风霜越大，雪很快没过Thor的膝盖。而山路并非一直向上，越向前走高高低低的起伏越多。终于在一团黑风自转角骤然刮来时，Thor被刺骨的寒风吹得足下一晃。这一晃，让他受伤的手指再无法抓紧因霜雪变得打滑的山壁，身体骤然向左侧的深渊中倾斜，Thor右腿慌忙一别试图止住去势，却终究没能阻止他带着Loki一起沿着陡坡滚落下去！

“啊！”

雪山上的翻滚很快形成雪球。

Thor把弟弟死死地护在怀中，以手臂挡住Loki的后脑与背心，用自己的背脊承受所有的冲撞。不知滚动多久，就在他们要憋死在雪堆里之前，雪球撞碎在一块山石，最终停止了去势。

“呼……呼——”Loki剧烈地喘息着，他忍住头晕一咕噜爬起就去检查Thor的身体。

缓过撞击带来的锐痛，Thor猛地攥紧他兄弟的手，摇头示意没事。

Loki从喉咙深处爆发出一声破碎的低噎。

而不知道是幸运还是不幸，刚才的摔跌让他们偏离路径，卡入一处山坳中。山坳是背风的南面，神兄弟俩手牵着手摸索朝前一段后居然发现一个洞穴。

“在这里歇一晚吧。”

“好。”

魔法让火焰在山洞中升起的时候，兄弟俩一时间谁也没有说话。Thor是因为疲倦，Loki则是恍惚。意料之外的冒险无端拉近了彼此的关系，无数次紧急关头的保护让Loki意识到兄长似乎并不是他设想的那样不在乎他，反之，Thor在乎他也许胜过生命。

这让Loki的耳根滚烫。

可他何尝是想通过这种方式来证明？

趁着肾上腺素带来的清醒尚未消散，他挪到兄长的身前，替他包扎那只满是伤口的右手。

弟弟温柔的动作让Thor心中一动，他不禁想到小时候。

事实上那时他们远比现在要亲密得更多，同寝同食，挤在一个被窝中入眠，或藏在同一块窗帘后玩闹。自己会在Loki生病时亲吻弟弟的额头与唇角，Loki也会在他训练受伤时用新学会的魔法为他治疗。

可什么时候开始不再这样的呢？

是自己的成年礼，还是在围绕在身边的人越来越多之后？Thor忽然觉得一阵愧疚。

“等回去以后，我们多多在一起吧，Loki。”

Loki抬起头。

年轻的法师原本想讥讽的，嘲笑他哥哥是如此多愁善感，又或者撇着嘴表示Thor定会转头就会忘记这种许诺，可在异乡的霜雪与黑夜里，他忽然什么也说不出来了。

“嗯……”法师闷闷地答应着。

“你是我最重要的人。”疗伤完毕，肩并肩坐在火堆边烤火时，Thor忽然说。

Loki一惊：“为什么突然说这个？”

Thor静默了一会儿，拿起手边的枯枝拨弄着火堆：“因为我想起你在山道上问我是不是想丢下你。我必须说，没有，Brother，哪怕一秒钟我也没有那样想。”

Loki只觉得自己从发梢到脚趾尖都要僵硬了，他竟一时间不知该讨厌自己的嘴，还是憎恨哥哥有时宛如野兽般的第六感。

可有些话就是这样控制不住地问出口。

“那你……有没有想过，如果有一天我变坏了呢？”这是见过命运三女神后就在他心头挥之不去的阴影。

Thor皱起眉，他侧首望向弟弟被火光照耀的脸庞，随后失笑：“你总是想太多，Loki，你永远是我弟弟。”

“就算变坏了也……”

“你不会变坏的，我们认识了一千五百年，一起学习、玩耍、成长，我比任何人都清楚你的内心究竟是什么模样。”

不，你不清楚！至少你不知道就在昨天我还想……

“而且就算有什么所谓的‘变坏’，你也不会伤害我的。”Thor笑起来。

这个答案无端让别扭法师更加冒火：“你就这么相信我不会站在你的对立面？！”

Thor没想到弟弟会如此激烈，他愣怔一下缓缓转过身来，随后用双手把住Loki的肩头：“不，”Thor答得格外坚定，他定定地望向诡计之神翠绿色的眼睛，“你是我的兄弟，所以我会永远站在你的那一方。”

Loki喘息着，他的咽喉发干，拳头攥了又紧，紧了又松，最终还是没忍住打开了Thor的手。

“所以你站在我这边的理由，就只是因为我是你弟弟么？！”

这太愚蠢了。因为是兄弟，就可以永远无条件的原谅对方？因为是兄弟，就可以不问对错的誓死守护？

可这句话说出来之后，连Loki自己也有些傻了：是啊，当然因为是兄弟，不然……还能是因为什么呢？

Thor叹了口气，他伸手扶住Loki的后颈，用自己的额头顶住了弟弟的。

寒风仍旧在外面呼啸，山洞中却被火焰烤灼的暖烘烘的。

而他们的距离近极了，呼吸纠缠着，连心跳也同频。

“我该说的更清楚些的。”Thor认真的看着他，“虽然我刚刚就已经说过了，你这个狡猾的小骗子。兄弟只是我们与生俱来的关系，我承认照顾你、呵护你有一部分源自兄长的职责，但是我们都清楚宇宙中反目成仇、分道扬镳的兄弟比比皆是。我之所以永远无条件的站在你这边，Loki，是因为除却兄弟以外，你也是我最重要的人。”

Loki的鼻腔蓦地一酸。

Thor点点头，又一次肯定：“最重要的。”

温暖的火焰很快让疲倦的兄弟俩相拥着在山洞中睡着了。Loki原本想要拒绝Thor的拥抱，可他的虚弱还是随着时间的推移愈多展现，甚至呆在火边也让他浑身发冷，Thor说服他这在雪山上是无比危险的。而被Thor搂紧在怀里时，Loki其实有些唏嘘，谁能想到呢……直到昨天为止他还想要杀了……

年轻的法师迷迷糊糊的打着瞌睡，忽然觉得额头一热。

那是Thor的亲吻。

他的哥哥大概以为他睡着了。

他感受到兄长胸膛的震颤，熟悉又令人安心的声音轻轻地环绕在耳边。

“Loki，其实我知道你不满是我继承王位。但这并不会影响我们的感情，事实上我希望你一直陪伴在我身边。没有你，我大概会是个冲动、又不知反省与忍耐的王吧？我需要你，Brother，所以……别离开我身边。”

Loki的心跳砰砰地加快着，他倏忽明白了一件事。

一件一直来他都搞混淆的事，其实他从来不执迷于阿斯加德的王位，从来也不是憎恶他的哥哥。他痛恨的只是随着时间的推移与地位的变化，兄长也许会离他越来越远。

而现在，他忽然就不怕了。

 

不知道是不是白天令“黑暗”的力量有所削弱的缘故，等到第二天Loki在兄长的怀中醒来时，风雪已经停歇。

外面变成白茫茫的一片，虽然天还阴着，白雪却让一切都恬静祥和起来。

而这一次的战斗要顺利许多，当他们走出临时避难的山洞，才发现距离杜尔里斯山的中心近在咫尺。短暂的跋涉之后，兄弟俩爬上藏匿巨兽的山峰。

风雪停止的原因是那头巨兽正在睡觉，它盘踞在一处山体内陷的盆地中，光滑的山壁犹如天然床铺，伊尔德的王钻则正顶在它的脑门上，被偶尔冒出云朵的阳光映射得闪闪发亮。巨兽大概是吃饱了，毕竟周遭有些新的骨头，骨头上带着些衣料残渣甚至让Thor眼熟……

“我猜，偷王钻的家伙们已经死了。”趴在山崖边的Loki小声道。

Thor附议，他也辨认出那些破碎的衣料与衣饰来自暂居阿斯加德另一位华纳质子。

“所以其实……我们没必要杀掉它的对吧？”诡计者咂咂嘴。

雷霆之神觉得自己的弟弟简直是个天才。

试图蛊惑黑暗的家伙们已经成为巨兽的盘中餐，并且看起来这个巨兽只是将伊尔德王钻当成了难得的装饰品。

这就好办多了。

被Thor搂着腰飞起来的时候，Loki克制住了尖叫。无论之后被Thor怎么嘲笑他他还是要说：他讨厌利用Mjolnir飞行！

不过谁让这个主意是他想出来的呢？

他们两个配合的天衣无缝，Thor一手搂紧弟弟的要一手控制着Mjolnir，Loki则在兄长带他靠近巨兽时，精准地以昏睡咒语击中亚尔夫海姆的巨兽。巨兽在睡眠中显得无知无觉，甚至只是打了个响鼻，将唇边那堆碎骨吹出几十米远。受到魔咒的影响它调整了一个姿势，蹭蹭下巴，背脊上的骨翼扇了扇，跟着便更惬意的陷入深眠。

Loki也找准机会，在Thor盘绕一圈降低飞行高度时，伸手那么一捞——

就夺回了他们跋涉一路的目标：属于亚尔夫海姆光明精灵们的伊尔德王钻。

“呀哈——！”

骑着斯莱普尼斯奔驰在旷朗草原上的时候，Loki的心情出奇良好。哦他现在并不介意和Thor共乘一骑了，毕竟他发现了自己的心意。

Thor也显得格外高兴，这个金头发的傻大个甚至想把伊尔德王钻拿出来举在手中挥舞两圈。

幸好Loki制止了他。

赶在哥哥犯傻以前，他就夺过伊尔德王钻妥帖地揣进怀里。

“哦——Loki，你看起来就像个顾家的小气鬼！”Thor的嘲笑道。

“是啊是啊，没有我帮你看着，早晚有一天阿斯加德会易主他人的，慷慨的公主殿下。”Loki翻个白眼。

Thor难得的没有反唇相讥，他只是大笑着搂紧弟弟的腰杆。

回到洛斯瑞恩后，他们接受了来自精灵王最诚挚的欢迎、答谢与致歉，精灵王为之前的唐突与不友好道歉。而一反常态的，Thor并没有如Loki所料一般在轻易就原谅对方。

他素来大大咧咧的兄长少有的拿出王者威仪，认真且庄重。

Thor用最为符合外交礼仪的姿态对洛斯瑞恩的精灵王说：“My Friend，阿斯加德想要与您长久的缔结友好盟约，但这个前提必须是在我们相互尊重的基础上的。而我的弟弟，Prince of Asgard，Loki Odinson，与我享有同样尊贵的身份，未来更可能和我一同治理神域。这一次如果没有他与我同行，亚尔夫海姆或许将陷入永久的黑暗。所以我希望之前的事情不要再发生第二次。亚尔夫海姆的尊重不仅仅是对我，对我的兄弟，对整个神域也同样奏效。如果如此，亚尔夫海姆也将赢得阿斯加德同样的敬重。”

精灵王一怔，缓缓垂下傲慢的头颅献上更加诚恳的致歉。

直到这一刻，Thor才真正放松身体：“那么，敬精灵与阿萨神族的友谊。”

 

年轻的法师知道，有什么事情，或许说命运的轨迹其实已经因为亚尔夫海姆的冒险改变了。

他明晰自己心头某种超越兄弟的情谊已经生根发芽，但他并不后悔。

他清楚的知道身为诡计之神，或许他生来就带着许许多多难以摈弃的劣根性。

他也更深知自己也许还是会嫉妒兄长，在父亲与周遭人的轻视中滋生出些想要同Thor一争高下的心思。

可他又比1000年中的任何时间都要清楚……

他深爱着Thor。

而他的兄长也爱他。

无论是亲情，还是什么现在尚且无法明说的感情，这份爱都将他们包裹在其中。

而他最终决定留下一点儿契机。

「你的不信任，你的不甘，你的野心，最终都将会致使你们分道扬镳。」这是三女神的预言。

那如果他信任他，爱戴他，并愿意与他同行呢？

——毕竟推翻命运女神们的论断，对诡计之神来说是个很棒的挑战不是么？

号角声与欢呼声从远处传来，Loki缓缓地走在金宫长长的走廊上，今天是Thor的登基大典。

他总觉得今日会发生些什么，法师的直觉总是不会错的，他垂下目光看着自己的脚步，隐隐觉得踏出的每一步都像是带着某种命运颤动的涟漪，他弯起唇角。

然后他看见了Thor，他的哥哥正因为今天而紧张的不行，甚至忘记带上他那顶格外好笑的小翅膀头盔。

于是Loki迎着他走过去。

他变出蛇逗他开心。

他站在哥哥的面前，认真地告诉他：“我同样期待这一天很久了，Thor。你是我的挚友、我的兄长。也许有的时候，我会嫉妒你。但是永远不要怀疑，我爱你。”

他看到Thor的眼睛里闪着一些星辰般的微光。

哦，他当然知道Thor还没有准备好，毕竟就连他自己现在也没有完全准备好呢。

但终有一天，他们会彼此成长到抵达那个最合适的点。

而他将会无比期待Thor的回应。

所以在恰好的时间点，他问出了那句话——

“Now，give us a kiss？”

 

命运如同碎散的晶粒，在时空中留下无尽的可能。

我将无比憧憬，未来我们命运中无数的相遇与纠缠。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复联3后的治愈三部曲已经全部达成啦，无论是从二人各自的成长，还是关系的变化，这三篇文章其实都是存在一些递进关系的，不知道大家有没有看出来。希望这三个短篇可以治愈你们的心❤
> 
> 治愈三部曲：
> 
> 《仲夏之吻》
> 
> 《少年洛基之烦恼》
> 
> 《以晨旭绘饰夜空》

**Author's Note:**

> 少年洛基将如何解开他的烦恼，敬请期待“破晓之章”。
> 
> P.S. 本文可以当做《仲夏之吻》的前置来观看


End file.
